


Glimmer

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Childhood, Children, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Makeup, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Glimmer

Sharon shut her eyes as she sat down in front of Ruby and Meghan, the pair whispering and lightly giggling. Sharon resisted the urge to peek, even playfully. She cooed curiously. “So, what colours suit me, girls?”

Ruby hummed and then exclaimed. “Blue!” Reaching down as she grasped the brush, she looked to Meghan. A soft smile as Meghan then guided Ruby’s hand to gather a light sprinkling of blue blush.

Ruby reached forward and stroked it against Sharon’s cheek. Once she withdrew her hand, the blonde teased. “Wow, that was quick. Can I look now?”

A squeal followed by a giggle as Ruby replied. “No, it’s a surprise mommy.”


End file.
